One mundane task that consumers engage in is shopping in retail stores, such as grocery stores. A major problem associated with shopping is locating the items that are of interest. For example, shoppers in a grocery store must locate the items on their shopping lists, then take their items to the checkout for purchase. Difficulties in locating items are compounded by unfamiliar stores, by changes in the store layout, and by retailer's desire to keep the shopper in the store in order to market additional products. The retailer's attempts to keep the shopper in the store are often in direct opposition to the shopper's desire to complete their task as quickly as possible. This is particularly true of grocery shopping. Although shoppers typically try to obtain the desired items in the most efficient manner, a shopper typically does not organize a shopping list based upon the items' locations in the store. A shopper may thus forget one or more items, causing the shopper to backtrack for the forgotten items. As a result, the shopper's trip to the store is prolonged.
Certain conventional systems do exist for improving the ability of a shopper to locate items of interest. These conventional systems allow a user to enter items of interest, typically using a Smart Card, personal digital assistant (PDA), scanner or other input/output (I/O) device such as a keyboard. The conventional system then provides the shopper with aids in locating at least some of the items entered. For example, conventional systems provide the shopper with locations of items within a store or directions to individual items within the store. Other conventional systems provide a map, including the route a shopper should take. Although some conventional system select the shortest route, other conventional systems provide a route that is circuitous in order to allow the retailer to have additional opportunities to market products to a shopper. In addition, some conventional systems for aiding shoppers suggest alternative and/or additional products. Typically, such conventional systems are centrally located, for example in a kiosk, available over the Internet to provide a printout at the user's home, or in a small conventional device having a screen attached to an ordinary shopping cart. A kiosk-based system is typically capable of printing out the aids so that the shopper can have the aids while shopping. However, the conventional system residing on a shopping cart typically includes a display to provide the user with information.
Although the conventional systems function, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that such systems may be not be flexible enough to adapt to a shopper's changing needs. One of ordinary skill in the art will also recognize that other, improved methods for aiding a shopper in locating desired items would also be useful. In addition, one of ordinary skill in the art will realize that retailers may benefit from continued access to a user's shopping list and an improved ability to market products.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the ability of a shopper to navigate through a store and locate the items of interest. The present invention addresses such a need.